


Trouble, My Home Planet

by Lemons0fSunshine



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom, Carol Danvers - Fandom, Maria Rambeau - Fandom, Marvel, Monica Rambeau - Fandom, Trouble - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons0fSunshine/pseuds/Lemons0fSunshine





	1. Chapter 1

Clang!

“Ow!” the sound of Mom hitting one of the pans in the kitchen woke me up—sorta. I wasn’t about to get out of bed after cleaning the bathrooms, the airlock door seals, the thrusters, all the windows, and re-oiling the fuel tanks all day yesterday. Anyway, I didn’t think I deserved the extra duties because I had hardly done anything wrong. The pirates were about to, “escalate” the situation anyway. I just sped up the process. 

“Monica, get up!” The cabin door opened and I could see her outline illuminated. Had we landed on Manna already? “Did you change the micro-maker settings again?” she asked. 

I grunted. I could hear that her hands were on her hips. 

“No, you just need to type in the code,” I said. Couldn’t she give me a half-hour to sleep in?

“Get up,” I shivered as she pulled my blanket off. “We’re about to reach the jump point.” She went back to the kitchen, hitting her head on the same pot.  
I growled as I swung my feet out of the bunk and rubbed my eyes. 

Five years ago, Auntie Carol came back from the dead as Captain Marvel, a superhero. The Kree had brainwashed her into thinking she was their secret weapon against their enemy, the shape-shifting Skrulls. It sounds like something out of a Captain America comic, I know. Mom, former Captain Maria Rambeau, didn’t believe it at first either. I think she didn’t want to. Aunt Carol’s death was a huge shock and the military kept her disappearance a secret. I don’t remember much; I was five when she “died.”  


Anyway, six months after Aunt Carol came back from the dead, foiled a Kree plot and vanished again, she came back asking for help. This time to help the Skrulls find a new home. And we’ve been on that mission for five years. It’s been off and on for Mom and I. I’m sixteen. I’ve still gotta study for the SAT’s. 

“Did you change the code?” Mom asked again. 

“No,” I said, again. I grabbed my phone, my communicator as Aunt Carol called it. Whatever. I checked the time. It was too late to call anyone on Manna and too early to call anyone on Earth. I woke up in the cosmic dead zone, ugh. 

Then, my phone rang. “Did I set the clock wrong again?” I wondered. Caller ID showed it was Sandra, one of my Earth friends, hmm. 

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey, Monica. What’s up? We haven’t talked in ages. How are you surviving? Is it, like, a total backwater?” Don’t get me wrong, I liked being in space. It was the coolest thing I couldn’t tell any of the other kids at school about.

“Oh, yeah,” I lied, “the connection here…sucks monkey balls.” Internet was lightyears beyond what was ever thought possible on Earth. 

“It must be hard to go without running water for so long,” she said, “at least you’re getting something cool to put on your college admissions.” She said it with mild judgment. For the past five years, I've been in school with random space vacations or weekends. I learned to fly a spaceship, built a hoverboard like Marty McFly, seen hundreds of new planets, I even walked on the moon. 

I did miss my Earth friends and the slower pace of life sometimes. Real talk though, everything in space was cooler than on Earth. 

“True. How’s it been back home?” She clearly had some juicy gossip to dish, but I wanted actual breakfast. I went to the kitchen, not really listening as Sandra went on about some new guy she was seeing. 

I went to the food micro-maker above the kitchen sink. Another cool thing about space was that you never had to do dishes. Mom would sometimes cook to make the ship feel like home. She even turned the workshop into a makeshift kitchen. Of course, that meant tools and random ship parts occasionally were mixed up with the pots and pans. 

I put my hand over the phone’s receiver, “No, there’s no code. It’s like making popcorn on the microwave,” It wasn’t quite the same because the buttons were in an alien language and I usually just guessed and got lucky when I made food--but I wasn’t going to tell her that. The micro-maker hummed and whirred as a perfectly heated and sweetened cup of coffee and a big plate of eggs and bacon appeared before us. 

“…Kelly was jealous though…”

“Kelly’s totally a hater.” I agreed, not sure I’d ever met Kelly. 

My stomach grumbled and I noticed Goose, our cat/flerken, was eyeing the bacon, “Oh, Sandra. I think my phone time is up. I’ll see if I can get on AIM later. Cool?”

“Cool.” She sighed and hung up. Guess I didn’t fake it that well. 

“Did you tighten the airlock bolts?” Mom asked. Despite her nagging, she didn’t seem to care. She was dressed a little nicer than usual and she had trimmed her Nia Long pixie. Wasn’t it early Earth time? Was she talking to Special Agent Fury again? Did she call Earth?

“Tighter than a drum. And I cleaned and re-glued the door seals.” I grabbed my plate of eggs, some hot sauce, and dug in. 

“You left out the hex wrench,” Mom took a sip of coffee and smiled. “Thank you.” Goose hopped onto the table and purred. It took a lot of catnip and belly rubs to get that Flerken to give up the wrench. 

The airlock whooshed open cleanly. The elbow grease was worth it. 

Aunt Carol marched in, in her mech suit with a halo of steam as the ice melted around her. 

“Good morning,” Mom greeted her.

“Morning?” she asked. She winked at me. 

“It’s early for me,” I grumbled with my mouth full.

She had been guiding the Ark, the Skrull refugee ship, through No-Man’s Land to the planet Manna. Manna was the new Skrull home planet and we had to keep the location a secret, for now. 

While the major battles in the Kree-Skrull War had died down centuries ago, it was still a scary time in space. The systems had taken sides. Mercenary armies were roaming formerly safe planets, and nutrient-rich planets were blockaded or had their supply lines sabotaged. One could call it, a “cold war” in a frigid galaxy (or not). Up until last week, neutral zones were always safe.

“We’re near the jump point, right?” Mom asked. It was back to business.

“One hour out. No unfriendlies.” Aunt Carol said. She tilted her head down as if looking over a pair of aviators. 

“You sure this is the neutral zone?” She asked. It seems I wasn’t the only one in trouble for the pirate fiasco. Last week we were attacked by a merc ship on our way to the Ark. Mom was injured, so I took the sidepod and got into a dogfight. Han Solo could’ve eaten my stardust. I had them on the run, but they damaged the airlock and called in back-up. Anyway, Aunt Carol came in and helped me out. I still think I had it under control.

“This is the safest route because it passes by—”

“--Zandar, Xenu, and Xanadu.” Mom finished. 

Aunt Carol crossed over and put an arm around Mom, “It’s the last one Maria. I never should have asked you out on this one.”

“It’s my fault. I love trouble.” It all started when a month-long repair job became a three-month relocation mission. One month in space repairing a Skrull fighter jet. Weird carrot, right? But Mom loved planes, and she always wanted to be an astronaut. When she left the air force, she started a business repairing and flying small planes for the coast guard or EMT coastal rescues. Sometimes, I got to be the co-pilot.

I think she really missed Aunt Carol too. They were best friends. She was practically my second mother, my father disappeared before I was born. They both told me he died, but I figured they were lying. They weren’t honest about a lot of things. 

They both paused, awkwardly. This was usually the time I can ask for a no curfew night. I saw my opening, “So…I did all my chores. Shari and I were going to go to the Quasar after we land,” 

Mom looked confused. Sometimes, I felt I was the only one who enjoyed being in space. 

“The mall…can I go to the mall with my friends after we land?”

“Oh, right,” She didn’t remember. 

The speakers crackled, “Uh, this the Ark. We’re twenty minutes from the jump.” Breakfast was over. 

“That was fast.” Aunt Carol said. She activated her helmet headed out the airlock. Maybe there were unfriendlies. 

“Trouble—” she started. That was my call sign. Call signs and combat training had started out as fun, but it was becoming a life skill. I learned how to use a blaster. Couldn’t put it on my college applications though.

“—Guide the Ark through the jump point, lead them through the gates, and report back at the jump, yeah, yeah.” She “briefed” me on this a million times. 

“Take them to the base and report back from mission control.” She said. This was new and way overprotective. 

“What! C’mon, I—”

“Monica!”

“Yes, Mom,” I said. I headed to the cockpit as Mom took the sidepod. I typed in the coordinates for the jump and put the ship in manual.

“Trouble. Go flight?” I winced as I threw on Aunt Carol’s old bomber jacket, deep cleaning sucks, m’kay. 

“You sure Trouble? Over?” Aunt Carol laughed. 

“All systems go. Over.” I said, a little embarrassed. 

Mom said, “Marvel. Trouble. We’ve got six incoming ships. Kree signal. Over.”

My stomach jumped as I activated the weapons system. 

Six green, Kree fighters appeared.  
Marvel streaked behind the ship on my left, the Photon on my right. In my rear viewer, I saw Marvel blast three. The Photon hit one. The other two scattered.  
I charged ahead and hailed the Ark. 

“Trouble to Ark. Copy?”

“Ark to Trouble. Do we follow you now?” Ugh, a new guy. He sounded pretty young too. Since when does putting a sixteen-year-old in charge really calm anyone? 

“Trouble to Ark. Shields up. Get ready to punch it. We’re ten minutes from the jump point. Over” I sped away with the Ark right behind me. A missile whizzed past my left. 

“Keep going. I’ve got this guy.” The Photon blasted the fighter behind me. The ship rattled from the blast. Our ship was originally a bulky, old rocket held together by duct tape and sheer willpower. Think a shipping truck that became a one-person RV, that then became a three-person RV, that then added a motorcycle sidecar, that then became an armored truck. Max, the cosmic road warrior, we called her, could only be piloted by the best. 

“I’m boarding the Ark for the jump” Marvel said. 

Easy peasy lemon squeezy, I thought. 

A Fighter appeared right in my path. 

“Trouble, do not engage. I’ll handle it. Complete the mission.” Mom said. Then another ship fired at her. 

My fighter began firing at the Ark. He was asking for it, “Ark, continue straight on,” I fired at the fighter. “I’ll cover.” I fired too high on his right. The fighter turned back and began firing at me. The ship creaked as I dodged the incoming fire. Goose mewled and I heard a wet burp. Another hairball of missing tools. 

It jumped behind me and fired at my rear. I spun off course trying to avoid the blast. It took a shot at the Ark. Luckily, it hit the shields. 

“Come on Max,” I said as I turned the ship around. The fighter, smaller and lighter, feinted right as I turned left. It followed close behind the now speeding Ark. 

I followed the fighter and fired. He shifted in and out of my scope. I aimed blindly. I think I nicked the Ark. Oops. He hyper-jumped left, right, down, and up, then back. I realized there was a method to this madness.

The fighter was jumping in a Kree religious sigil pattern. Weird, I thought, but predictable. I fired just as the fighter got to the end of the sigil. Dusted!

“Trouble, the Ark is at the jump. Where are you?” Marvel asked.

“I’m coming.” The Ark was thirty seconds ahead. Max’s hull rattled as I sped to the Ark. “Trouble to Ark. Ready for coordinates? Over.” 

“We’ve got your signal.”

“Sending coordinates now.” I flipped the switch and revved the jump engine. 

“Ready for jump.”

“Copy. Marvel, Photon, ready for jump?”

“Marvel ready. Photon, do you copy?”

“I’ve got one on my tail. Make the jump without me.”

“Jump in three…two…one.”

The craggy circular skyline of Manna welcomed me home. “Marvel to Control.”

“We hear you, Marvel.” 

“Ark and Trouble coming in. Photon’s behind us.”

On cue, the Photon entered right behind us, with a Kree fighter on her tail. 

Bam! The Ark was blasted. The rockets sputtered and the ship began to plummet. I saw Marvel fly to control the ship. 

“I thought I lost him.” She flew back to attack. I had to help. 

I fired at the ship. It dodged and fired back. “Trouble, go back. I got this.”

“I can do this.” I fired but missed. Then I sped to hit it but I didn’t slow down in time. I hit the ship, so it missed Photon. 

Max’s hull was breached and she began to spin out of control. Goose wailed in the back. The ship was falling fast. I pulled at the controls, willing it back into my control. Max’s hull groaned as it slowed. I was back in control. 

“Trouble. Land the ship. NOW!”

Eeee, “yes Mom.” I shouldn’t be grounded. I was helping. It’s their fault for letting me drive. I brought Max in for a landing. The Ark was smoking but thankfully it didn't seem damaged. The Photon docked and I heard the airlock open.

Goose hopped into my lap. 

“I’m so dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

A slim hand guided a tiny spaceship through a red crayoned line on a fold-out map of the Milky Way Galaxy. “I’m going to see it all!” said a bushy auburn-haired girl to the boy grinning beside her. 

They laid side by side on her bedroom floor and were placing red dots on the map’s white dots. The girl’s stomach fluttered as her right hand brushed past his to place a red dot on the map.

“Bellina?” the boy raised an eyebrow from behind his curtain of sandy hair.

“Ted,” she threw her hair over her shoulder dramatically and lifted her chin, “I simply must experience the culture.” Soon I’ll be off this backwater planet, she thought. She grinned and bit her lower lip. She was being too silly. 

He chuckled. His toothy smile was like a movie star’s, “Okay, you go to the artsy planet. Then,” He placed his right hand over hers and guided the ship to another red dot, “you go to Andromeda. See the best beaches in the nine systems.” 

She giggled. What is a movie star? She asked herself. 

His left hand moved up her back as he kissed her exposed right shoulder. She stopped him as he moved in closer. “The door’s open.” 

Ted rolled onto his back and sighed. She stood, stepped over the map carefully, and tiptoed to the door. She needed to get up to compose herself for just a moment. Ted was the first boy she had brought home. However, it was under the pretense of doing homework. She always followed the rules. Didn’t she?

As she closed the door, she smelled the rich, savory pot roast her mother was stewing downstairs. Pot roast, yum, she thought. Then she asked herself, what’s a pot roast?

They were rolling and crinkling the map now. Her heart raced as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her bottom lip cradled his and she felt him breathe into her.   
Then, she couldn’t feel him anymore. She opened her eyes and was on her knees in a metallic grey void. Her arms were stretched on her sides. Cold, velvety liquid surrounded her. Spaghetti-thin black wires were trailing from her arms. 

“Ted?” she called. A quick, sharp pain shot through her forehead, forcing her to shut her eyes. 

Her eyes were closed and she was back to kissing Ted again. But his lips were cold and sharp. When she opened them again, she was back home but not with the same person. The boy above her was green. They were here! 

“Ted?” she asked. He smirked.

Blast! 

She was in the street before her home. The ship was in her now bloody hand. Windows cracked, people screamed, and blasters fired. She felt heat on her back. She turned to see her house was on fire. Her neighborhood was on fire. She looked back to the ship in her hand. It changed before her eyes into a boxy car. What is this, she thought. 

Another bolt to her head and she was in a sparring room, fighting a blond woman. The room was flashing red as—

\--“Rima!” she heard a voice far-off. The room continued to flash red as she moved to a desert, then a lake, then a primitive city. The blond woman attacked her each time.

“Rima!” she felt an electric shot in her neck. The room came into focus as a red light flashed from the other side. Her arms were held at her sides under a sheet. 

“You’re safe. You were dreaming. It’s okay now.” She heard Yon’s soothing voice slowly bringing her out of her dream.

“Gotta get that,” he let her go and picked up the phone. He coughed as he answered the phone. I must have held on too strong, she thought. The blinking red light changed to a still soft blue. 

Her hand went to the neural inhibitor on her neck. It had been a while since she needed to control her powers in her sleep. The war had brought up memories of Skrull attacks on her home. It made her fight harder and but also made her too emotional. Her powers were more unpredictable. 

The Supreme Accuser was calling during rest hours. It must be urgent. She wasn’t sleeping well, so she took a blue pill for rest that night. She had slept too deeply. Her throat was dry and muscles ached. Had she slept badly too, or was she still reliving the memories? 

“…We don’t need the traitor alive. Get the tesseract. Find the heretics.” The transmission ended and the room briefly plunged into darkness. 

“The traitor…was that the woman you were fighting?”

“You spying on my memories?” He turned on the light and filled a glass with a pitcher of water on the bedside table. This was the third night in a row she’d woke up screaming. 

“It’s a side effect.” She smiled as she rubbed her dull aching forehead, “Were you ever on Terra?” 

“Once. A long time ago.” He handed her the glass. She gulped and placed it back on the table. 

Her head was swimming as she tried to organize her thoughts. “She was your protégé? She betrayed the cause, right?” The room began to steady as her headache subsided. Anger helped her focus. 

He sat beside her and began, “You’re stronger than her, you know that.”

“I’m weak. I’m not even full Kree.” Physically she was only as strong as a Terran, but her ability made it possible for her to be more powerful than the Supreme Accuser.

“You’re an Inhuman—ancient and powerful before the Kree crawled from the ooze. Soon the Accusers will revere you.” He was being melodramatic, so she snorted. “If their God is real, then I found you for a reason.” 

Her stomach fluttered again. Another side effect, she thought. He sold her on the dream of being the last Inhuman, the last of the great race of Kree progenitors. However, she was also Yon’s ticket back into the special forces. Did he think she believed the bull he fed her? Maybe she was Inhuman, but they died out for a reason. Something newer and stronger took their place. As is the natural order, she thought. 

Also, he was delusional if he thought she would take him with her. She would thank him for the power he awakened in her, but she wanted nothing to do with his bourgeois bureaucratic power plays. She wanted revenge on the Skrulls and once she had it, she would disappear. 

She took the ship, the same one from she traced the stars with that horrible night, and held it. 

Soon, she thought, I’ll make it right.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is so unfair!” I said to Mom. I swung my leg on the kitchen table, making sure my new ankle bracelet thunked on the table. 

“Get your foot off my damn table before I take your leg off your body.” She said it calmly, but she had the look of murder in her eyes. Aunt Carol had her arms crossed behind her. She was also glaring at me. This wasn’t going to be a good cop/bad cop routine. I removed my leg.

“You were reckless. You could have died!” 

I knew I’d be in trouble for a while. I definitely wasn't going to Quasar, and this probably meant extra duties. The ship was busted up more than I thought. The landing gear, thrusters, and a huge chunk of the hull was damaged. 

“I can fix it,” I said.

She snorted, a chill colder than the eternal void of space went up my spine, “You’re not leaving this ship until you do.” She said.

Ship bound for the rest of the summer? No way, “C’mon! That’s too much. I saved your life!”

She slammed her fist on the table. My butt squinched in fear, “You risked my life and yours by pulling that stunt! You’re lucky I can fly. We would’ve crashed and the enemy would have the planet’s location.” 

“It was luck.” Aunt Carol agreed. 

Et Tu, Auntie Carol? I thought. She was always on my side. 

“You aren’t leaving this ship until we’re back on Earth,” Mom said.

I huffed.

“and you will never fly this ship again.”

“Uggh!” I moaned. 

I went to my cabin and slammed the door. As an aside, it is hard to slam a door on a spaceship. They close with an airy whoosh. I installed a faulty rubber stopper so every door sounded like a whoopie cushion. It can get very boring in space, m’kay. Anyway, I was bored so I installed a metal sheet so the door would slam loudly when I was angry. 

I turned up the boombox in my room. A mechanical tick-tick-tick-tick repeated. Then, more static from the speakers than there should’ve been. I took out the disc. It was all scratched up. I’d never listen to this till I got back to Earth. I found another that was less scratched and threw it in. “Enter Sandman” began. Mom hated that “whiny white-boy noise.” 

I fell on the bed staring up at the ceiling. It was now to be my only view. Goose hopped onto my stomach. There was a huge dent in the ceiling from the landing. Oops. That’ll be the first thing I fix. 

“Exi—Exi—Exi—Exi—Exi—” Unfortunately, The Black Album was also damaged. I let it continue to skip. Let them experience my agony, I thought. 

Aunt Carol knocked, “Hey Trouble.”

“Come in,” I said. I lifted Goose off me and turned off the boombox. 

I sat up as she took a seat next to me on the bed. 

“Are you going to plead my case?” I asked. If she wasn’t going to be the good cop, I could usually get her to be my lawyer. She could always get me a lighter punishment. 

“Not this time.”

“Please, Auntie Carol? I promise I’ll follow the rules next time.”

“There may not be a next time.”

“C’mon, I know I screwed up this time, but next time…I swear. I’ll be the best fake soldier, I’ll—”

“—You have to listen to your mother! She says you can’t fly anymore. I can’t overrule her. I’m not your mom.”

“You almost are,” I said.

She laughed uneasily, “You almost died.” 

“No, I didn’t,”

“The only reason the ship was damaged and not destroyed was because I blasted the ship out of the way.”

“Oh,” that couldn’t be true, I thought. Was it? Oh no. 

“I know you wanted to help. You are tougher and braver than I was at your age.”

“You spent a summer backpacking across the country at my age.”

“Yeah,” she paused and had a look I didn’t understand. She never told me why she left home. “I did some stupid things and I was lucky nothing too terrible happened to me.”

I had to roll my eyes. “You can fly and shoot lasers out of your fists because you broke the rules.”

“You know what I mean. You got lucky, Money.” 

I knew she was right, but, “I know what I did was reckless. I thought she was in trouble, so I tried to help. I…I broke the rules to do the right thing. Doesn’t that count for something?” I pleaded. 

She sighed, “I’ll…get the bracelet off,”

I gave her the look. Her shoulders dropped, “and…I’ll talk her down to two weeks on the ship,” 

Yes! 

“…but no flying privileges the rest of the summer.”

I opened my mouth in a slight protest.

“Serious. No more discussion. You were almost killed.” She did the protective parent thing with the arm around the shoulder, “Money, you’re going to be an amazing woman like your mom. Just try being a good kid for a little bit. You're almost grown."

“Fine.”

She gave me a hug then got up. She paused and turned just before leaving, “Play N.W.A. It’ll really piss off your mom.” She smirked and left.

Goose had perched over the crate of cassettes. Luckily, only the cases were cracked. I put the tape in and turned up the bass till the speakers bled. I could still hear them through the walls. I pressed my ear to the door to hear more.

“The ankle bracelet? It’s a little much. Where did you even find it?” Carol asked.

“I used the old garage opener. It doesn’t work.” Mom said. 

I can’t believe I fell for that.

“Wow.” Carol said, “I agree she shouldn’t be flying anymore, but maybe just suspend her off-world privileges? I mean—"

“—We can’t stay here.” Mom interrupted. 

“On the ship you mean.” She said it so soft I could barely hear. 

No response. No, I thought. I loved being in space. 

“Maria, she can still risk her life on Earth. Plus, out here, the doctors and technology…she’s a little safer if she gets hurt.” Yeah, I thought. Aunt Carol was still on my side.

“But I know what kind of trouble she can get into. Out here it’s…everything. It’s nothing.” 

I pulled out my screen. It was plugged into every security camera on the ship. They were in the kitchen. Mom was over the kitchen sink washing the dishes while Carol was drying. 

“I shouldn’t have asked you two to help me with this. I wasn’t thinking.” Carol turned around to put the dishes away. “Money’s reckless, but she only did that to help. It was stupid, but…”

“Both of you are stupid and reckless.” 

“Harsh,” she smiled, “but true.”

“You two keep me young and make me grey.” She kept scrubbing the clean dish, “I got an offer from Fury.”

I saw Carol lift her head a fraction of an inch. “They want you to be a pilot again? Or is he going to let you fly the rockets? You’re beyond qualified at this point.” Her tone was light as she turned her back to Mom. 

I knew this day would come eventually. Despite Carol being more powerful than a nuclear bomb, Mom and I were still humans in an interstellar war against beings that, without mech suits, were more powerful than we could ever be. 

“He asked me to build S.H.I.E.L.D.’s new office.”

“Uh, you’re not an architect.”

“It’s a floating battleship and headquarters with cloaking technology. Thanks to you, I’m the only Terran who has the know-how to even begin to build it. Once it’s complete, he wants me to be the ship’s chief engineer.” 

A real job. My days in space were numbered. 

“A real offer? Are you sure? Aren’t they still a part of the military?” Carol dried the plate carefully.

“As of a year ago, no. They ask too many questions.” 

“So, you’ve decided already. When were you two going to go back?” 

“In a month. That way Monica and I will have time to relocate. I’ll have to sell the house, get Monica back in school.” 

“Sell the house? Your family’s house?” 

“I’m not doing…I’m wasting my time here.” She turned off the sink and wiped her hands on the towel. “If I could do something…Who knows? Maybe I could be on the first flight to Mars.”

“We went there last year.” 

“Officially. As an astronaut. I’d be bringing,” She looked out the portal, “I’d be moving the human race forward. Not pretending it’s always going to stay the same.”

I turned off the screen. So that was it then. I was going back to Earth forever.


End file.
